Siding, or wall siding, is commonly used to cover the exterior surfaces, e.g. walls, of structures. Such siding is often formed of metal, such as aluminum, or thermoplastic materials, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC). Siding panels of such thin material are typically overlapped with horizontally adjacent panels to allow for thermal contraction and expansion. Other siding may be formed of thicker materials, for example, reinforced cement, or blends of polymer and wood fibers. Such siding panels cannot be overlapped due to their increased thickness. The vertical lateral edges between horizontally adjacent are butted together, but may tend to separate, forming unsightly gaps between horizontally adjacent panels.
Such siding is typically installed in multiple rows of panels, with each row overlapping the panels to which it is vertically adjacent. Adjoining panels are overlapped in this manner to provide protection for the structure from the elements.
Siding panels installed on vertical surfaces may be formed with one or more sections or courses. The courses are often combined with horizontal shoulders to form a siding profile. The courses may be declinations, that is, downwardly extending flat portions, which combine with the horizontal shoulders to form a clapboard profile. The courses may have a dutch lap construction, which includes an upper portion that angles downwardly and outwardly to an upper edge of a downwardly extending lower portion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a splicer for a siding panel assembly that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.